Of Demons and Morons
by littlelionalicious
Summary: The Supernova's, a group of close friends, discover two books and black out, only to wake up and notice their whole world has changed! But are they still in their own world? "It is the bond between different species that will turn the tide for the worst or the best." AU, Demons, Hybrids, Angels, lots of YAOI!, swearing and Crack.
1. The Wheels Start

**A/N: If you have any question about the story, please let me know so I can clear them up!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Odachi-sensei. However, this story's idea and plot is owned by me (Littlelionalicious)**

-Raftel University, Noon-

_'There are some things in this world that should be left alone. Things human shouldn't see. Everywhere, every moment, there are things happening one would rather leave shrouded in shadows. But they are not always caused by mankind itself. Sometimes, these things are part of a bigger event. An event, to overthrow mankind and throw off the balance in the universe. Something, somewhat different than the Apocalypse. If, by any chance, certain things are done in the exact order as needed, this event will be set in motion and no one will be able to stop it. It is the bond between different species that will turn the tide for the worst or the best._

_This is the last part of the book I'll ever write. Take it, and choose your own path. But remember. Once you choose, there will never be a way back.'_

_-Dark King, Silver Rayleigh, End of the World, Last Chapter_

Law sighed as he closed the book and scratched the back of his head.

'Oi, Trafalgar!' a voice called out. Soon a tall redhead appeared. He was muscled, a head taller than Law and wore metal-like goggles on his forehead. Law sighed.

'The others are here as well. Let's go!'

'Don't order me around! You want me to kill you, Eustass-_ya_.'

'Tch. Arrogant _bastard_.'

Trafalgar D. Water Law was a good-looking student of the university 'Raftel'. He had spiky, raven hair, brown eyes and several tattoos all over his body. He was part of the gang 'The Supernova's', a group full of trouble-makers, differing in several things but nonetheless a bunch of close friends who considered each other family. Eustass Kid was one of them. He and Law knew each other from the past, when they attended the same junior and Upper High School.

Hurrying through the hallways, Law couldn't help but notice how almost every student was outside. It was lunch break and the Supernova's had gained permission of the principal to eat in a room separated from all the others. Not that the man had had any choice. The Supernova's were famous for several fights and were both feared and respected by others.

'By the way,' Kid, walking next to him, suddenly said: 'What were you reading?'

'End of the world by author Silver Rayleigh, also known as the Dark King.'

'You mean that mysterious author that after writing his only book disappeared like he had never existed?'

'Yep,' Law grinned: 'Even though he only wrote one book, I'm really intrigued by it.'

'What does it even describe?' Kid raised his eyebrow.

'No one knows,' Law still grinned.

'Fine, don't tell me!'

Law turned serious and stared at Kid for a few seconds.

'W-What?'

'I'm not lying,' Law said as he brought his face closer to Kid's, the latter starting to blush: 'In whole the book, the author is talking about 'things humankind shouldn't see'.

'Whatever. I hate literature.'

Law smirked and made distance: 'Eustass-_ya_, you don't have to get so embarrassed by every little thing I do.'

'Tch, don't know what you're talking about, _asshole_.'

'Heh,' Law smiled, but he decided to keep quiet. Eventually, they reached classroom 40.

'There you are, _mataku_!' Bonney sighed as she opened the door.

'Sorry Bonney-_ya_,' Law apologized.

'Whatever, get in! Eustass, close the door!'

Kid grumbled something but did as told.

'Torao!' Luffy, a raven with a scar under his left eye and the youngest member of the Supernova's, yelled, face fully stuffed with meat.

'_Mugiwara-ya_,' Law greeted him back, sitting on the empty seat between Luffy and Kid. Kid seated himself as well.

'_Itadakimasu_.'

_'__Itadakimasu_!'

And so the eleven friends ate in silence. Often, people would exchange glances, but it stayed with that. After everyone was finished with their meal, they finally spoke. About school, their lives after school, the fights they had won (or lost, in Luffy's case).

'I only lost because I lost my straw hat!' he defended himself.

'Pathetic,' Kid grinned.

'Hey!'

'Well it doesn't matter, because I kicked the guy's ass,' Zoro smirked.

'That was only coincidence!' Luffy shot back: 'You appeared out of nowhere and startled the guy!'

'I didn't appear out of nowhere.'

'You were probably lost and popped up at the right place at the right time, yo~!' Apoo rapped. Hawkins nodded in agreement.

'_Assholes_, want me to kill you?!' Zoro yelled as he clenched his fists. Hawkins sighed as he spread his tarot-cards all over the table.

'I don't see my death coming today.'

'Who cares?!' Zoro yelled in frustration.

'Just leave it be,' X Drake, one of the older members, sighed as he placed his hand onto Zoro's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Zoro grumbled something but followed the advice of his friend.

'Jeez, all you guys think about is fighting!' Bonney complained as she took a bite out of her pizza. Like Luffy, she was someone that ate almost all the time.

'And all you think about is eating yo~,' Apoo shot back. Law chuckled. They all acted like morons, but did get along.

'Hey guys, look what I found in one of the drawers,' Urouge, a rather large guy, said as he appeared with what looked like a very old book. Blowing the dust off, he pulled a face.

'Looks like heavy literature.'

'Give it to Law,' Capone Bege, the eldest guy, said: 'He likes to read.'

'Don't order me around,' Law said, a little bit annoyed, but he did take the book.

'The beginning of the World, Pirate King, Gol D. Roger,' he read.

'Hey!' Luffy said in joy: 'He has a D in his name! Just like us!'

'D?' Killer asked. His long blond hair covered both of his eyes, making his expression unreadable.

'Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar D. Water Law!' Luffy proudly replied.

'Let's see what it is about,' Law started reading: '_This book I write, is dedicated to my old rival and friend, Edward Newgate. To you, I shall sing about the creatures of the blue globe.'_

'Blue globe?' Kid asked.

'Sing?' Luffy wondered.

'Creatures?' Killer added.

'Globe?' Apoo continued.

'What's strange about a globe?' everyone asked.

'I just wanted to say something!'

Almost everyone face palmed while Bonney hit Apoo onto the head. Law coughed and continued.

_'__What lied before me was different. There are so many different ways of ruling. Instincts, Alpha's and Beta's, they all don't matter, for those creatures care not about something so important! They are blinded by shining useless things, going as far as spill their brothers' blood for it. Are they so blinded, they cannot see the real treasure right in front of them? There is an orange globe in the sky, so beautiful, and a silver one, brighter than the one we admire! Beautiful, yet so far away. But those vile creatures do not care about their value! They trample onto that secret ground and care only about themselves! May Enel strike them down for all I care! They are not worthy the real treasures they were given! But God has always been so difficult to understand. I'll end my first passage here. May happiness be with you, old friend!'_

'That was heavy!' Luffy sighed: 'I might get a fever from thinking about it.

'_Oi Mugiwara-ya_, such things are impossible.'

'I do agree, it's difficult to understand!'

'Yeah,' Law replied to Kid: 'Not to mention the way of writing is different.

'Way of writing?' Drake interrupted.

'Yeah, see,' Law pulled out his book of Silver Rayleigh: 'Since the titles are contradictions, I had hoped that maybe these books were connected somehow. But it appears not. The writers their personal language is just too different.'

'Hey!' Urouge said as he browsed through the book: 'There are pages missing!'

'Pages 202 to 204?' Law asked, shocked expression on his face, something that was not often seen.

'Yeah,' Urouge said, a bit startled: 'How did you know?'

'Simple. My book, End of the World, is missing the same pages. I thought it was because the people who copied it made a mistake, but the other versions of the book missed those pages as well.'

'That's creepy!' Luffy said.

'Hey Urouge,' Law asked: 'Where did you find that book?'

'In the drawer of that closet in the corner!'

'I'll go take a look,' Drake said: 'Maybe the missing pages of the book are in there.'

'And?' Apoo asked, excited.

'I found four pages!' Drake exclaimed in triumph: 'But they aren't numbered!'

'Hm,' Bonney murmured.

'Mind bringing them over here?' Hawkins asked.

Drake placed them onto the table and seated himself again.

'These two pages match my book!' Law said as he browsed through his End of the World book: 'Yep, the sentences match.'

'Hey!' Kid said: 'These four pages match each other!' he pulled the two pages out of Law's hand and placed them all next to each other.

'Look!'

'Yeah, they match as well!'

'Well then, let's read them,' Urouge said.

'This one must be the first one,' Law said.

'How do you know?' Capone asked, a bit surprised the younger male knew this on first glance.

'Construction of the sentence,' Law replied, too busy focusing on the papers to notice how surprised Capone was.

'Ready?'

'Yeah.'

'I'm so excited! I can just feel there will be an adventure!' Luffy yelled.

'Let's hope this adventure doesn't take our lives,' Capone sighed.

'It's okay! We're family! We'll take care of each other!'

_'It is the bond between different species that will turn the tide for the worst or the best.'_

_-End of Chapter One-_


	2. The Wheels Turn

**A/N: One Piece belongs to Odachi-sensei. I own the story and the plot.**

'I guess I'll start,' Drake said. The others nodded in agreement.

_'__Dear Heaven. To my old friend and rival, I shall sing about the tragedy that took place here. They are impatient. Are they really out of their minds? They are young, still untrained, but their blood turns them into real beasts. Untamed ones, ones we cannot fight. Why it is that fate gave them a chance to enter, is my question over here. Reversed or not, their manners are horrible and their ways of killing ring in my ears. Why is it that fate turned the creatures of the blue globe against us? They base themselves on their eyes and are deceived! Why is it, that they welcome those beasts like they are the saviors of the world? This does not make any sense! Tell me, oh old rival and friend, why we suffer like this, while the beasts, sleeping in their caves, act like hero's and killed all of my companions? Why is it, that they spared me, only to let me suffer, watching the deaths of my so beloved companions? No matter the differences, we all care about our beloved friends; hold them close and see them as family, only to fall in despair and turn inverse when met by the cruel fate which guides all of us in this twisted cycle of hatred and pain. Why is it that we are not allowed to smile, even for a second? This cursed existence that chains us, when will it free us and turn itself against the real beasts?'_

'End of page one,' Drake stuttered. Everyone stared.

'What… Was that all about?' Kid finally asked.

'I have no idea,' Law bluntly replied.

'Yosh!' Luffy jumped up: 'I'll read the next page! …Which one is it?'

'Don't say you'll read when you don't know what to read, _idiot_!' Zoro yelled.

'This one. This page also matches my book, so the writing language will be different!' Law said, handing the paper over to Luffy.

_'__Today I saw something marvelous. Descending from heaven, like the old stories I used to enjoy with my best friend Shakuyaku, who now suddenly wants to be called Shakky. (Must be a woman's thing), they were there! I have no idea why they were here though. I'm pretty sure they didn't even know I saw them, but I did. Their feathers were pure white, and they wore white clothes with some blue. After they had descended, they quickly flew off. To fulfill their duties?'_

'What is _he_ talking about?' Bonney groaned.

'Pretty obvious,' Law replied: 'Angels.'

'Angels?'

'Heaven, white feathers, white clothes, stories, duties,' Urouge summed up: 'Typical things we associate with Angels.'

'Then what was that dude, Roger, talking about?' Kid interrupted.

'If this guy is talking about Angels, maybe Roger was talking about Demons!' Hawkins suggested.

'But wait,' Capone said: 'If he was talking about Demons that must mean Roger was an Angel! Which doesn't make any sense! Angels don't exist, neither do Demons, and I don't think a _fucking_ Angel will write a book for Humans!'

'It does make sense,' Drake said: 'The creatures on the blue globe must mean the humans on Earth.'

'And the way Roger writes is very old,' Kid added.

'Let's read the third page,' Killer sighed: 'We might figure something out.'

'Alright Killer, we'll leave it to you then.'

_'__Their duties consist of nothing else than slaughtering my kind! Helpless, I had to watch this all! But they are getting restless there, aren't they, old friend? From what __**he**__ told me, the Donquixote's are already on the move. Not to mention that Dragon is furious, since the beasts slaughtered one of his precious commanders, who got captured after saving a creature. Why is it, that even though he protected a creature from those beasts their 'purifying', he had to be slaughtered, for performing the duties the beasts actually should do? What is justice? What is evil? Whose fault is it? This world is making me nuts, yes old rival, I bet you will frown and think I lost a few screws, but everything I write you, is written while shivering from fear and burning with anger at them. I will surely return. Until then, I won't give up._

_It is the bond between different species that will turn the tide for the worst or the best!'_

'Hey!' Law said: 'My book, the End of the World, ends with that same sentence!'

'So the books _are_ linked to each other?'

'Last page yo~,' Apoo rapped: 'Another one of Rayleigh's!'

'_But I wonder what their duties are. Sure, in fairy tales, they bring peace to the world, but isn't the world in a state of peace already? For some reason, my whole body is shivering from fear. My instincts tell me I'm in danger, but I have no idea why. Today, I saw __**him**__ again. Laughing like always, but under that smile was a broken man; a man who had lost anything by seeing everything. He told me stories, some about his companions, although it seemed like they weren't here anymore. I wonder what he meant with that. He also told me about his oldest and dearest rival, although I have no clue about what exactly he was talking. What I noticed, was that it almost seemed like he was trying to tell me something, to warn me about something. But what it was, I'll never know, because the next day, he disappeared without a trace.'_

'He's talking about Roger! It must be!' Kid yelled in excitement: 'The mentioning of that old and dear rival!'

'Definitely,' Drake said: 'But lunch-break is almost over, so let's place the book back.'

'Wait,' Law said: 'I'd like to copy that book of Roger.'

'O-Okay,' Drake gave in: 'Let's put the pages into the respective books.'

Kid and Law quickly did that and Law took both books, placed them onto each other and put them into his bag.

'What the _hell_?!' Zoro exclaimed. Where first the books had been, was a circle glowing. In the circle was a skull, like you would see on a pirate ship's flag, with a moustache. The whole thing seemed to be made out of light. Pure, bright, _yellow_ light.

'Moustache-skull?' Apoo chuckled. Law felt like he needed to. He went forward and placed his hand onto the skull.

'Warm,' he said, feeling sleepy. The others placed their hands onto it as well, like bugs attracted to a fire in the middle of a dark night. Luffy yawned while Kid slowly closed his eyes, all the while Bonney complained about feeling sleepy and Zoro already lightly snoring.

'Pull… Your hands… Away!' Drake managed to bring out, but soon darkness consumed all of the friends.

~0~

Law slowly opened his eyes.

'You okay?' Kid was standing over him, holding his shoulders.

'Yeah, what happened?' he asked as he freed himself.

'I dunno,' Kid replied: 'I woke up and found everyone asleep, look!'

'Oh yeah, we read those pages and,' a brief flash of light appeared before Law's eyes but he couldn't really tell what it was: 'Am I forgetting something?'

'I only remember reading those pages! And the fact Roger is an Angel and those books are linked with each other!'

'Oh yeah, the books!' opening his bag, Law was relieved to see they were still there.

One by one, everyone woke up. All of them remembered everything: the missing pages, the book, the date, the day and the time.

'The time!' Drake yelled as he looked at the watch in the room: 'We have to hurry to our lessons!'

'Yeah, definitely!'

And so the friends split up.

'Man, I hope _sensei_ won't be mad at me!' Luffy groaned. Zoro, Law, Kid, Killer and Bonney all had to go to the same classroom. Urouge and Capone also went together and so did Apoo, Hawkins and Drake.

'Poor Luffy,' Zoro said: 'They'll surely scold him, since he's alone.'

'Yeah,' Law nodded. Killer opened the classroom-door and froze: 'There's no one here!'

'What are you talking about?' Kid asked. He pushed the door wider open and froze as well: 'You're right. Where did _sensei_ and all the others go to?'

'Hm,' Law wondered.

'Hey, would it be the same with the others?' Bonney asked.

'Who knows?'

'I'll text Drake,' Killer said, pulling out his phone.

_'__Drake, our classroom's completely empty. How's it over there?'_

_'__Well Killer, exactly like you described it!'_

'There's no one there either!'

'Torao! Kid! Killer! Zoro!' Luffy's voice could be heard booming through the corridor. Soon the panting boy arrived.

'Everyone's gone!'

'Same over here, _Mugiwara-ya_.'

'Shanks-_sensei_ and everyone else was nowhere to be found!' Luffy almost whined. Soon the other Supernova's arrived as well.

'Teacher's gone!'

'Classroom's empty!' was all they said.

'What in hell's name is going on here?!' Kid yelled, losing his temper.

'We're not hallucinating, are we?' Capone asked.

'That's just stupid,' Urouge replied: 'It's not like we've been smoking weed all together.'

'Yo, handsome men and woman!' a voice sounded from behind. Appearing from the door from the next classroom was a slender, orange-haired girl. Her cleavage was barely covered by her bikini and her blue pants were tight, accenting her curves. Under it she wore brown sandals. Her name was Nami, a famous girl through whole the school since she loved money, stealing and mikan's and often acted violent and cruel.

'Nami!' Luffy said, knowing her from last school-festival where they had worked together in the kitchen.

'Oh, Luffy, would you like to come with me to the restroom. I wanna try some positions and need the help of someone strong to support me.'

….

'OI NAMI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SUGGESTING?!' Zoro yelled in disgust.

'What are you talking about, I can pay!'

'Whut?'

'Okay, what are you talking about? Who are you?' Drake said, scared to death.

'Oh, you don't know me? My name is Nami: I love spending money, hot guys, I have a horrible sense of direction, dislike maps and mikan's and I'd love to spend the night with one of you guys. Bonney's fine too.'

Bonney almost threw up.

'The hell? Are you playing a prank on us?'

'Since when do you stuff like that,' Kid said, stammering and stuttering, completely red.

'Eustass-_ya_,' Law's eyebrow twitched: 'Don't tell me you're into that kind of relationship.'

'I'm not!' Kid yelled back in defense: 'I dislike that kind of action actually!'

'Eh~…So you're a lot more innocent than you look?'

'S-Shut up Trafalgar!'

'Heh…'

'But Nami,' Luffy said: 'You _love_ mikan's and money _to death_! You'd never allow someone to take it! And you hate guys who are attracted to you! I mean, you misuse them and stuff.'

'Oh _silly_ Luffy-boy. What are you talking about? I've always been like this! Plus, my mother Bellemere gives me lots of money so I don't have to worry about that!'

'Nami,' Drake said in a soothing voice: 'I don't want to be rude, but Bellemere died last year, remember? You were so heartbroken about it! Wasn't it because someone tried to steal from your house?'

'What are you talking about, handsome stranger? My mother is fine and since I'm only child, I get all the money.'

'Didn't you have a sister named Nojiko or something?' Zoro interrupted.

'What is up with all of you?! You're all acting strange. Spoilsports, I guess I'll go find a more willing person! Bye!' she skipped away.

'Nami… Skipped… Away?'

'Wait, wait, wait!' Kid said, trying to keep up with his thoughts: 'Nami's wearing strange clothes, she doesn't remember Drake, her mother nor her adopted sister. She suddenly turned into a slut, hates mikan's and maps even though they interested her and she just skipped away. THE HELL?!'

'Let's go to the playground!' Drake suggested: 'We might find others!'

'Yeah!'

Soon the Supernova's arrived downstairs, beginning their search, but no one else was to be found. Eventually, they decided to leave the school in hope of finding clues. As soon as Urouge closed the school gate behind them, the ground started rumbling. Turning around, the friends saw whole the school-building being sucked into the ground. More than that, so did the blue sky and the sun.

'What the?'

'Oi, Nami!' Luffy yelled, worrying about the girl who was still inside.

'This isn't happening right?!'

A bright light appeared and then… Nothing.

The friends found themselves in a dark place, somewhere in a forest. The ground was slightly wet, with some grass growing here and there. Around them were small, tall trees throwing shadows upon them, not growing straight but bended and they had holes in them. Looking up to the sky, they saw silver clouds in the dark sky. There was no sun nor moon.

'What… The heck… IS THIS PLACE?!'

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Separation

**A/N: Don't own One Piece. If you have urgent questions, please let me know! I'm never sure if people are able to follow my stories, since I have all these idea's in my head and while reading my stories I think about them, noticing some information might be missing. And as always, enjoy :)**

'Anyways, we can't stay here!' Capone said: 'Let's look around for people!'

'By the way Law, why do you have your bag with you?' Zoro asked.

'Oh, well, the books are in here,' Law said. Kid pulled 'End of the World' out of it.

'Come on guys, follow!' Drake said, making a motion for them to follow.

'Got it!'

'Especially you Zoro!'

'What the hell was that?!'

'Hihi,' Luffy grinned.

_'__After I woke up, he offered me a hand. Looking around, I was unable to find a source of light, yet I could still see. The darkness between the trees however, was too dark. It was almost like the clouds gave light.'_

'What?' Bonney asked as she turned to Kid.

'I'm just reading this book!'

'I remember that part!' Law interrupted: 'The author describes a dark place where there is no light.'

….

Realization hit the friends.

'You… You don't think Rayleigh wrote about this place, do you?' Apoo asked.

'Read on!' Bonney commanded.

_'__After walking for a while, we arrived at the coast. Looking back, I could see the huge forest._

_"__We're on an island," he told me. In front of us was a huge pirate-like ship._

_"__Come with me on my ship," he ordered me. Strange though, on the huge ship, only one man was present._

_"__You're back captain. I suppose what __**she**__ saw came true?" was all the only soul on the ship said when we entered. He didn't even question why I was here._

_"__Come with me, dear friend. I'll reveal something about the 'unseen things'."_

_Well, I couldn't really refuse. Even now, as I write, I still remember the scent of the boat. Smelled to… Wood I've never encountered before. Adam tree, if I recall.'_

'So if we walk for a while, we'll arrive at the coast? Thank God you took the book with you Law!' Urouge sighed: 'We can use it as guide to-'

Anything else Urouge wanted to say was cut off by a battle cry. Soon a black panther appeared.

'A panther?' Drake muttered.

'Don't move!' Bonney said.

'Ayaaaaa!' Luffy let out a cry as he stormed off towards the animal.

'LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!' Bonney cried out at the top of her lungs.

'I'm gonna make it my pet!' Luffy smiled back.

'_MUGIWARA-YA_!' Law yelled. Luffy was one of the few people who would **ever** be able to piss him off so badly, he would start yelling. The other one was Kid.

'Get back here!' Kid yelled as he tailed Luffy.

'EUSTASS-_YA_, WHAT DO YOU THINK **YOU'RE** DOING?!'

'Get back here idiots!' Drake hissed as he ran off as well.

'We're supposed to run from the panther!' Law complained to Bonney while they ran after the others: 'Not chase it!'

'Do you think I don't know that?!' Bonney yelled back: '_Mataku_, I swear, these _idiots_, I'll make them all pay!'

'Here kitty, kitty!' Luffy yelled.

'Stop right there, Straw hat!' Kid yelled, using Luffy's famous nickname. Teacher Shanks had saved Luffy from a traffic accident, losing his left arm. After that he had given Luffy his old Straw Hat, as a good luck charm.

'So,' Urouge said to Capone, Zoro, Hawkins, Apoo and Killer: 'Should we follow them?'

'No point,' Killer sighed: 'But on the other hand, it's no good to stay here.'

'_Ara, ara_, looks like we have some newcomers here.'

Sitting in one of the trees was a girl. She had long raven hair and green eyes, with cat-like pupils. She wore a pair of black shorts, a red shirt which slightly covered her shorts, a belt with a golden panther on the front and two black gloves. On her back was a sheathed _katana_ and she was barefoot.

'Who are you?!' Zoro yelled as the friends quickly formed a circle, backs against each other.

'No need to act so hostile,' she merely laughed: 'Seems like you guys are lost.'

'Kind off,' Urouge admitted.

'Don't answer her!' Capone bit towards the taller man.

'I can bring you to the Baratie.'

'Baratie?'

'Uh. It's one of the best restaurants I've ever been too!'

'Restaurant? In the middle of this forest?'

'Silly! Baratie isn't here! Follow me!'

The friends shared a look.

'Let's follow her,' Killer finally whispered: 'Remember the book? If it isn't located in this forest, chances are high it is located by the coast! And if the others keep on running they'll arrive there!'

'Sounds logic,' Apoo sang: 'Yosh, girl, we're agreeing! But before we're leaving… Might we know your name, yo?!'

The girl giggled: 'How rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Fuji. Follow me!'

~0~

'This is all your fault, Luffy!' Bonney complained as she repeatedly smacked him onto the head.

'Ow, ow, it hurts, I got it, I got it!'

'By the way, where are we?' Drake asked. For the moment, he, Luffy, Kid, Bonney and Law were still in the forest.

Law sighed: 'I guess we don't have a choice. Let's keep on walking until we reach the coast. Eustass-_ya_, can you continue reading the book? It might be good if everyone remembers it.'

'But I won't be able to remember such a book!' Luffy interjected.

'Nobody cares,' Law coldly replied, almost glaring: 'This is **all your fault** after all.'

'_Sumimasen.'_

_'__The next day, he took me with him. We had already arrived at another island, so I guess Crocus (which is the name of his nakama) had steered the ship at night, although he told me he originally was a doctor.'_

'So there's an island close-by?' Drake wondered.

'Probably. But without ship, we aren't able to reach it.'

_'__The island's name was Alabasta. Kind of weird, but then again, this isn't Earth, so everything will-'_

'Wait!' Bonney panicked: 'We're not on Earth anymore? Then where are we?!'

'I haven't actually noticed that while reading this book,' Law said: 'Guess you really pick up things when it's read aloud.'

'Who cares?! We just know we're not on Earth anymore! Wait… Is this hell? Are we dead?! Maybe the school was destroyed by an earthquake just like a while ago and we died without noticing!'

'Bonney-_ya_!' Law interrupted: 'Calm down! We're not dead!'

'How do you know?'

'We can feel pain, anger and hold objects. Besides, why would we have these books in hell? Not to mention this book describes everything! You really think a dead person wrote a book about hell and then threw it to Earth?'

'You're right,' Bonney sighed.

'Continue, Eustass-_ya_.'

'Shut up! I already knew that! _–so everything will be different. Alabasta itself is completely empty. A small tribe lives there, named the 'Rebels'. The city next to it is ruled by the Nefertari family. The king's name is Akton (pronounced A-kh-to-n, although many here pronounce it like A-ku-to-n) and he has 8 wives. Therefore, many of the civilians see him as Alabasta's worst king ever and the most ungraceful king in whole Grand Line.'_

'There!' Drake exclaimed: 'He stated a name! Grand Line!'

'But what is Grand Line?' Luffy asked.

'Maybe this island?'

'No, he says 'whole' Grand Line. This implies Grand Line must be bigger than the island, Alabasta. Maybe he means the ocean?' Law threw back.

_'__Everyone in this universe knows him like that, was what Crocus told me.'_

'Wait!' Bonney yelled: 'He said 'universe'! This means this universe is called Grand Line!'

'That means we're in a different universe!' Drake scratched his ginger-colored hair.

'Continue please!'

_'__Seeing as Grand Line is bigger than Earth, I suppose he must really be a horrible man. His first wife is Mitieja (pronounced mi-ti-e-dza), his second one is Naroli (pronounced Na-ro-ri), third one is Lucreja (pronounced Ru-ku-re-dza, or like I say it, Lukredza), fourth one is Ia (pronounced I-ya), fifth one is Tohoku Zunko (pronounced To-ho-ku Dzu-n-ko), sixth one is Rireka (pronounced Ri-re-kha, or ri-re-ka), seventh one is Gumipoime (pronounced as gu-mi-po-y-me) and the last one is Lief-er-Vivi (pronounced ri-fu-e-ru-bi-bi, or rifurbibi). However, I'll never get the chance to visit Alabasta. They're very hostile to outsiders, making their whole culture a mystery. Pity, but I don't want to get involved into trouble._

_By the way, I noticed he had written a lot of letters for his dear rival. He had copied them all and the originals were gone, probably sent to that person. The copies were bundled into a book. I wonder if he'll ever let me read it._ That's right!' Kid exclaimed: 'We can read Roger's 'Beginning of the World' as well!'

'But,' Luffy interjected: 'We have no idea about what he is talking!'

'True,' Drake added: 'Worst-case scenario he's an Angel talking about Earth!'

'Capone was right,' Law interrupted: 'Angels wouldn't write books about Earth to their friends right?'

'Come to think about,' Drake said: 'Calm down and listen to me.'

'Okay!'

'Got it!'

'Fine.'

'Continue!'

'Like we already know, Rayleigh is describing this place.'

'Yeah.'

'And right now he stated Roger sent the letters to his rival, **if** we're right that he really is talking about Roger!'

'It's probably Roger.'

'Than that means Roger originates from this place, probably called Grand Line!'

'Uhu.'

'Roger can't be an Angel,' Drake concluded: 'Think about it! This dark place, the home of an Angel? Absolutely not!'

'Wait,' Kid replied: 'Roger is from here? And he took Rayleigh, a human, to here?'

'I certainly believe Rayleigh is from Earth,' Law nodded.

'Then we're not the only humans who came to here?'

'Nope,' Bonney shrugged.

'Guys, this is really important information!' Drake said.

'Roger originates from this place, so 'Beginning of the World' is written by someone from here! Rayleigh is from Earth, so 'End of the World' is written by a human, like us!'

_It is the bond between different species that will turn the tide for the worst or the best._

'Of course! How can we be so stupid?!' Law suddenly yelled.

'Eh-?'

'It is the bond between different species that will turn the tide for the worst or the best!' Law continued: 'Remember? That's a sentence that keeps on popping up.'

Staring at his friends who were desperately trying to keep up, he sighed.

'Got it? Roger is not a human, yet he befriended a human, which was Rayleigh! _Bond between different species_! These two books,' he pulled out 'Beginning of the World': 'These books describe the bond between Roger and Rayleigh! How they saw the differences between each other! Okay, Roger's book is based on letters he sends this certain 'Edward Newgate', but he did describe 'these beasts', right? Something about Earth must have shocked him!'

'Law…'

'Yeah?'

'YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!' Bonney cried as she harshly pushed him onto the ground: 'ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME ROGER IS AN ALIEN?!'

'Of course I-,' Law suddenly fell silent.

'WHY DID YOU TELL ME THIS? DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKED UP ALL OF THIS STUFF IS!'

'Shut up Bonney!' Drake suddenly said.

'WHY WOULD I SHUT UP? WE SAW OUR SCHOOL DISAPPEARING TOGETHER WITH OUR FRIENDS AND TEACHERS, TRAFALGAR KEEPS ON HINTING WE HAVE OUR HANDS ON AN ALIEN'S BOOK, WE ENDED UP IN THIS FUCKED UP FOREST AND FOR SOME REASON WE'RE IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE CALLED GRAND LINE!'

'Someone's coming!' Kid interrupted.

'Eh?' Bonney asked, gasping for air.

'Right behind us.'

'Aliens,' Luffy whispered with hoarse voice, his eyes widening.

'I wonder if he'll join our group!'

'….. YOU FUCKING MORON!'

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. The Baratie's Hostility!

**A/N: Disclaimer, I do not in any way own One Piece.**

**Also, thanks to**

**Yoo (guest) for reviewing, I hope you'll review again some other time :)**

**LaLunaLight for reviewing, following and adding it to favorites!**

**WR4T8 for following and adding it to favorites!**

**Glad you're interested!**

While following the girl, Killer couldn't help but notice how… _Happy_ she seemed. She was skipping, humming an unknown song which was actually quiet catchy, seeing as Apoo was picking up the tone. Now and then, she'd spin around on one of her feet, probably checking the environment, before she continued with skipping.

'So, this Baratie is a restaurant?' Urouge said, trying to hold a conversation.

'Yup!' she childishly replied: 'It's one of the best restaurants! You really should try their _Takoyaki_! Of course it's not that great as Hachi's but it's great nonetheless! Seeing as none of you is a woman, at least I suspect, you won't have to fear Sanjino. Oh yeah, make sure to pay some respect for owner Zeff, or he'll kick you out before you can say 'Grand Line'. Also, make sure to hold the chopsticks properly! At Baratie, they're made out of the wood of this forest and are cleaned so often, they're quiet slippery! So is the food, so make sure not to let it fall too often, or stains will appear on your clothes! Also, place your bowls on your left hand and only hold them with your thumb while your other fingers support them! That's how you eat there! The only one who got away with doing it wrong was Doffy, but he's a good friend of both Zeff and Sanjino so it's fine! Also, slurping is fine as well and I'll arrange something, since I assume you guys don't have any money! You guys must be Hybrids, because you definitely don't smell like pure-ones, but that's okay! Almost all of my friends are Hybrids! And I also assume you guys didn't eat a Fruit, because I certainly can't smell it. Unless you ate the Kaori Kaori No Mi (Fragrance Fragrance Fruit) and are able to mask it, but still, I should be able to pick that up, but I'm still no good at it so-'

While she kept on babbling, Urouge blinked. First of all, who were 'Sanjino', 'Zeff', 'Hachi' and 'Doffy'? Second of all, what did she mean with Kaori Kaori No Mi? Was that some kind of eatable fruit? Third of all, Hybrids and pure-ones? Fourth of all, she was able to catch their scents? And last but not least, why was she explaining table-manners they had been raised with? What was going on? Who was she? Or rather, _what_ was she? Urouge looked at Capone, who was just as startled as him but was better at masking it. Hawkins was depressed, seeing as his tarot-cards weren't with him. Killer was also lost in thoughts and Apoo was humming the tune, now in the right tone.

'I wonder how the others are,' Killer sighed, especially worrying about his childhood-friend Kid.

'Don't worry,' Urouge said in a reassuring tone: 'They'll be fine. They've got Kid's strength and the brains of both Drake and Law.'

'Yeah, but Luffy causes trouble for ten! Not to mention Bonney gets cranky when she doesn't have food!'

'They'll be able to handle one woman,' Capone interrupted: 'But how are we going to handle _this_ one?'

'Um,' Hawkins suddenly said: 'Am I the only one thinking we're missing someone?'

'…..'

'Zoro?'

'Definitely Zoro.'

'THAT IDIOT!'

~0~

'Huh?' Zoro said: 'Just a while ago I was walking behind the others. So how did I end up here? _Shit_, it's cold!' rubbing his arms to get warm, he couldn't help but curse when he realized he was lost. Again.

'What do we have here? Horo-horo-horo!'

'What is that?' Zoro wondered: 'A bird?'

'Rude one you are! Apologize at once!'

Before Zoro even knew what was happening, a white substance-like thing flew towards him. It had a circle shaped head with two big black eyes, pink lips and a tongue hanging out. The body somewhat resembled a triangle with two long arms.

'Negative! Negative!'

'A ghost?' Zoro wondered, getting into a fighting stance.

'Negati~ve~!' the ghost sung as he passed through Zoro.

'Ugh!' Zoro fell onto his knees, head bowed down to the ground: 'I'm sorry… For being born…'

'Horo-horo-horo!' somebody laughed. Soon a girl appeared. She had long pink hair which reached her waist, in four braids hanging from the back of her hair. Some bangs also hung before her ears. She wore a black Lolita-dress with dull pink frills. On her head was a black top-hat like you'd see a magician wear and in her hands she was holding an open pink umbrella and what looked like a stuffed bear-animal, although it was covered in bandages and wore a ball-shaped blue-white hat.

'What do we have here? Let's see, let's see!'

The ghost floated around, following her every moment.

Zoro snapped out of whatever had happened to him.

'_Oi, bitch, _who the hell are you!'

'How dare you address your princess like that?! Don't you know I'm a Gamma?!'

'Gamma?' Zoro frowned.

'Eh-? Don't joke around fool! Don't tell me your instincts don't know the ranking system? Can't you just smell I'm higher than you? Wait a moment… You smell to nothingness! Absolutely nothingness! Your scent is the same as a newborn! How is this possible?!'

'Newborn? Scent? Instincts? Ranking system? What the hell are you talking about?'

'Eh! Don't tell me… You're lost!'

'I am,' Zoro shrugged.

'You! How bad are your instincts if you get lost? What are you?'

Zoro frowned: 'Are you going to show me the way or not?!'

'Uh! You'll pay for this! I remember your face, green-hair! And here I thought I found another servant. Your body is tall and muscled enough to fill up Kumashi… _But_!' her dreamy voice turned back into a cold, demanding one.

'I don't need a moron to serve me! Just remember, you'll come begging me to allow you to serve me! Moron!'

And with that, the strange girl left again.

'What is going on here? More urgently, where am I?'

~0~

'We can't,' Fuji said: 'We're almost at Baratie! Not to mention nighttime is starting soon. I won't be able to protect you then!'

'Night? But it already looks like night!'

'That's because it's already evening, silly! When it's daytime, the sky looks light-grey and the clouds are thinner. But hey, we're almost there!'

The friends knew it was wrong to leave Zoro, but if they didn't follow the girl, they might lose their only clue to the others.

'I'll bring you to the Baratie and after that, I'll go looking for him. Okay? Look, we're here!' pushing some bushes aside, they did arrive at the coast.

'The sand looks more yellow than ours.'

'Feels softer. It's not rough,' Hawkins commented.

'There is Baratie!'

…...

'Baratie is a ship?'

'Yep. Welcome to Baratie, the floating restaurant!'

'Wow.'

'_Minna_!' Luffy's voice was clearly audible. Soon Drake, Bonney, Law, Kid and Luffy came running towards the others.

'Guys!'

'Glad you're safe! Where's Zoro?'

'I'll go looking for him!' Fuji said as she jumped up: 'You guys go inside and tell them you're with me! Will be fine!'

And with that, the girl ran off.

'Quiet the energetic one.'

'How did you guys find the way?' Urouge wondered.

'Luffy smelled food,' Law shrugged.

'Did anything happen.'

'We thought someone followed us. Turned out it was a bird.'

'We hoped it was an Alien!' Luffy nodded.

'Alien?'

'Listen,' Law said: 'We discovered some things.'

'Okay.'

'Roger is originally from this universe. Yes, we're in a different universe, called Grand Line. Rayleigh, a human from our Earth, came to visit this place. 'Beginning of the World' and 'End of the World' describes the differences between two species, which is a sentence that keeps on showing up.'

'So technically, Roger is from this universe, it's called Grand Line and Rayleigh came to this place in the past?'

'Yep,' Law sighed in satisfaction, happy that the others weren't as slow as Luffy or Bonney.

'Found him!' the girl appeared, dragging Zoro with her.

'What happened?'

'I knocked him out so I could transport him better. He'll wake up soon!' as by miracle, Zoro did wake up.

'Oh, guys you're all here? Ouch, my head hurts.'

'Sorry,' Fuji apologized.

'Fuji, mind leaving us alone for a while?' Apoo asked.

'I don't mind, I'll go run a bit along the coast-line!'

'Good!'

'Who's that?'

'Alright, let's share what we know!'

'Like I said before,' Law went first: 'This is a different universe called 'Grand Line' and this is also where Roger was born. Rayleigh, a human like us, visited this place in the past. 'Beginning of the World' and 'End of the World' are connected, and describe the differences between two species.'

'Okay,' Capone nodded: 'That girl is Fuji, we met her after you guys ran off.'

'We didn't run off, Luffy did!' Bonney hissed.

'Let me finish! Oh yeah, she was talking about Baratie and offered us to bring us here. While walking, she talked about scent, Hybrids and pure-ones.'

'Hm,' Luffy sighed: 'Maybe there are different kinds of Aliens!'

'Aliens?' Hawkins raised his eyebrow questionably.

'Luffy thinks since Roger originates from a different universe, he is an Alien,' Drake sighed.

'First an Angel, now an Alien? Are you a moron?' Capone barked.

'Oh yeah, the girl also mentioned a 'Kaori Kaori No Mi'.'

'What is that?'

'No idea.'

'Oh yeah,' Zoro interjected: 'I met this weird pink-haired girl. She kept on going about instincts and rank-system. Apparently she was a Gamma.'

'I remember reading something about that,' Law said: 'But first, why don't we go eat something?'

'Fine by me,' Killer said, glad to see Kid back.

'Fuji isn't here though,' Urouge commented.

'She said it was okay to enter, right?'

'Yeah, she did.'

'Okay, let's go!'

And so the friends, happily reunited, went to the ship that was anchored before the coast.

'Be careful, it's deep!' Drake warned the others since he went first.

'The water is lukewarm,' Kid said in surprise. And so the friends went through the water, eventually arriving at the Baratie.

'Wow, this really is a ship!' Luffy giggled in delight as he ran around in circles on the wooden deck.

'Let's go inside!' Drake said and with a push, he opened the two red doors, not minding the fact that all their lower-halves were dripping.

The first thing they saw, was a huge round room. The floor was white and there were swirling stairs in the middle, probably leading to the kitchen. All the tables were covered with a white napkin and service and almost all of them were occupied.

'Let's take that one!' Bonney pointed to a table located next to the stairs.

'Okay,' the friends quickly sat down.

'I'm hungry~,' Luffy whined.

'Shut up Luffy,' Bonney groaned: 'You're making me hungrier.'

'Is this really okay?' Hawkins wondered out loud.

'What do you mean, yo?' Apoo replied.

'We're stuck in a different universe and we're going to eat?'

'Well, you can't think with an empty stomach.'

Looking around, Law closely studied the other guests: 'Look at them!'

'Eh?'

'Subtle! Their nails are long, and their teeth are canine-like.'

'Hey!' Drake whispered: 'Those guys have tails.'

'There's a girl over there with light-green wings!'

'Look! The guy in front of her has a _dango_-stick hanging onto his left cheek!'

'What is this for place?!'

'Welcome!' a voice boomed, making all the friends look up in fear. It was a tall, muscled man.

'My name is Patty, and I'm your host. By the way, I've never seen you guys here before. What exactly are you?'

Law noticed the other guests becoming silent and stare.

'Does that matter?' he asked with fake-politeness.

'Of course, we'll be able to match your preferences better!'

'Oh, we're hu-'

'Don't answer Luffy!' Drake yelled, sensing the growing tension and the approaching danger.

'-mans.'

It was dead-silent. Patty, the waiter, froze. Everyone around them was silent. Until a woman with a dog-tail stood up: 'Get out! Filthy swine!'

'Yeah!'

Soon everyone started booing them, throwing insults at their heads. The winged woman and the man with the _dango_ stick however, remained quiet. Patty finally regained his voice.

'Are you _fucking shitting_ me?!' with a movement so quick, he punched Luffy straight into the face. The boy fell of his chair and landed with a loud 'thud' onto the floor.

'It hurts!' he yelled as blood drips fell onto the ground.

'_Oi, asshole_, what was that for!' Kid yelled as he jumped up, coming face-to-face with the guy.

'Get out, pig!' he spat right into Kid's face. Killer jumped up as well, knocking his chair over in the process. Law crawled under the table and took out 'End of the World'. Quickly browsing through it, his eye caught the word 'hostility'.

_'__Today was the worst day of whole my life. He had promised me to show me around, so we went to a little island named 'Logue-town'. However, when I entered a little bar, someone discovered I was a human and suddenly, everyone turned against me, throwing objects and insults at my head. Luckily, he entered. Everyone became quiet. When I later asked him about it, he simply answered "I'm an Alpha-Omega". However, I never knew or will ever know why everyone was so angry at me.'_

'Shit,' Law mumbled: 'They must hate humans!'

He came out from under the table, freezing. Luffy was lying on the ground, nose bleeding. Kid had been thrown against the staircase and was still lying there, motionlessly. Killer had met the same fate and was lying nearby. The others were standing in fighting stances, helplessly watching how Patty was choking both Drake and Zoro.

'Let go of them!' Law furiously yelled.

'You. Filthy. Swine. Dared. To. Defile. The. Baratie?!' he threw Zoro and Drake in random directions before grabbing Law by his throat.

'I'll show you the consequences, of that act!' spit landed onto Law's face, who was trying his best to stay conscious.

'Trafalgar!' Bonney yelled.

'Fufufufu~… And what, if I may ask, is going on here?' a cold voice pierced through the tension.

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. The Donquixote brothers

**A/N: If you're not up to date with the manga, you won't know Rocinante.**

In the doorway stood a tall man, or was it a monster? Soon another one appeared.

The first one was the tallest. His spiky, blond hair was standing up straight. He wore thick white-rimmed purple sunglasses, a black suit-vest, a pink tie and a pair of white pants with scarlet flame-like decorations at the ends. Under it were a pair of black shoes. But the most _outstanding_ piece of clothing, was the coat hanging around his shoulders. It seemed to be made of pink feathers.

The person behind him was only a few inches shorter. His messy blond hair partly covered his eyes, which were already hidden by black sunglasses. Under his right eye there was a tattoo, shaped in different small triangles. His lips were colored blood-red, and the make-up had been drawn into a smile, reaching his ears at both his cheeks. His attire consisted of a white shirt like the other one, only his was decorated with red hearts. His pants were grey and he wore brown shoes. Around his shoulders hung a somewhat identical coat, only this one was black/deep-purple. On his head was a red hat with two hangers, the ends shaped into hearts. He was smoking a cigar.

Law was harshly dropped onto the ground. Coughing and gasping for air, he noticed Patty seemed nervous. More than nervous, he was sweating like a waterfall.

'Donquixote-_sama_.'

_'__Donquixote?'_ raising his eyebrow, Law was sure he had read that name in 'End of the World'. Or was it 'Beginning of the World'.

'What the hell happened?' a feminine voice cried out and soon a shadow slipped past the two newcomers. It was Fuji.

'Are you alright?' she asked, looking at Law for wounds.

'*cough* I thought you had said it was okay?'

'Of course it was okay. Wait, did you tell them you were with me?'

'Fuji-_sama_,' Patty stuttered, his face becoming bright red. All the other guests seemed to be taken back as well.

'It hurts!' Luffy yelled as he jumped up, holding his nose. Killer and Kid got up as well.

'What the hell was that for?!' Bonney shouted, getting closer to Patty. He on his turn, did not back down as he stood his ground and cracked his fingers.

'Fufufufufu~, seems there are rather… _Interesting_ persons in here,' the newcomer laughed.

'Doffy?!' Fuji said, like she had just noticed the newcomers now.

'Fancy meeting you here, Fuji,' the man said, his fingers starting to bend in impossible directions: 'I hadn't expected you to be here.'

'Hahahaha~… Well, a lot happened,' she nervously answered: 'Why are you and Rocinante here?'

The man gave a nod towards another table. Turning around, the friends saw the winged woman and the man with the _dango_-stick waving.

'Oh, Monet-_nee_, Vergo-_san_!' Fuji smiled.

'Well then,' the men entered: 'Would you mind spending diner with us?'

Law would've rather left, but something _told him_ he couldn't just refuse, so he gave a simple nod.

~0~

And so the Supernova's seated themselves around a big, round table together with the four newcomers and Fuji.

'So~…' Drake, who had recovered, said, feeling awkward. Sensing this, Fuji sighed.

'Okay, this is Donquixote Doflamingo, that's his younger brother Rocinante, this woman is Monet and this man is Vergo-_san_.'

Capone made a mental note that the man named Vergo was the only one that had received a suffix.

'These are Capone Bege, Urouge, Hawkins, Apoo, Killer and Roronoa Zoro. And those-' Fuji fell silent.

Drake picked right in: 'My name is X Drake. This is Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Jewelry Bonney and Eustass Kid.'

'D?' the man named Doflamingo asked, his voice dropping from warm to menacing.

'You guys are D's?' Fuji asked, taken aback as well.

'We just have a D in our name,' Law shrugged: 'We don't know where it comes from.'

The five relaxed again.

'So, why was Patty beating you up?' Fuji wondered.

'They're humans,' Monet cut in.

'You didn't know that?' the man Vergo, asked Fuji in a threatening tone.

'Of course I didn't know that!' looking back at the friends, she frowned: 'You guys never told.'

'Wait… Why is it such a big deal to be a human?' Kid asked.

'Are you guys Aliens?' Luffy fake-whispered.

'YOU JUST SHUT UP!' Bonney lost her temper and kicked Luffy into the head. He fell over.

'Wow, wait… You guys don't know where you are? Or _what_ we are? Why did you come here?!' it almost seemed the girl was scolding them.

'Okay, okay,' Doflamingo interjected: 'You guys are humans?'

'Yes.'

'And you don't know anything about this place?'

'We know this is a different universe,' Capone defended himself: 'And it's called 'Grand Line'. And you guys aren't humans.'

'How did you enter?'

'What do you mean?' Killer asked.

'Exactly what I said,' Doflamingo hissed. A vein started appearing on his forehead.

'Calm down _waka-sama_,' Monet said: 'Tell me how you remember your first minute in here.'

'We were reading books,' Apoo replied: 'And we probably fell asleep. When we woke up, our school was completely empty, save for one girl who acted different from usual. When we left school, it was sucked into the ground and we saw a dark forest. Later we met Fuji, who offered to take us to Baratie.'

'Fuji,' Vergo said in a scolding manner: 'You don't take any strangers with you! Didn't I tell you that? I'm pretty sure Diamante told you as well.'

Fuji pulled a face: 'I'm sorry. I thought they were lost Hybrids or something. Besides, they smelled to nothingness, so I thought they were newborns. They tend to get lost a lot!'

'Hey!' Zoro yelled: 'Stop calling me a newborn!'

Seeing the expressions of his friends, he explained: 'This weird girl I met said the same.'

'So you guys entered through the 'Sphere of Cladio'?' Monet asked.

'Huh?'

'Alright, what are you guys talking about?' Hawkins demanded.

'Alien-language!' Luffy exclaimed.

'Just… SHUT UP!' Bonney yelled her head off.

'How to explain without scaring the crap out of you?' Doflamingo tapped his chin with his index-finger: 'Alright… This universe is called 'Grand Line'. It is the realm of Demons, Devils and Hybrids.'

…

'You're a Demon?' Bonney cried out in shock. Several guests made sounds of disgust.

'Yes,' Doflamingo replied: 'Devils are the strongest here, higher than Demons. Hybrids are lower than Demons and are most of the time an inter-specie of Demons.'

'Wait… How did we end up here?'

'If you guys entered through the Sphere, chances are high you went through the man-made Portal,' Monet replied, licking her lips: 'How exciting.'

Urouge, who was sitting next to her, subtle moved a bit away.

'What?' Kid said dumbfounded.

'You guys mentioned books, right?' Fuji asked, getting a nod as response.

'The books 'End of the World' and 'Beginning of the World' is a man-made Portal made by individuals who belonged to the top of the ranking-system. Silver Rayleigh, or like we know him here, Silvers Rayleigh and of course Gold Roger, whose original name is Gol D. Roger.'

'So,' Law pulled the two books out: 'This is a portal?'

'It's the original,' Monet gasped.

'Put it away,' Doflamingo ordered. Law quickly obeyed, a bit annoyed _yet another_ person, or wait, Demon, ordered him around.

'Those books are sacred! Don't you know what will happen when others get their hands on it?' Fuji whispered, glancing around, happy to see most guests had decided to ignore the strange bunch.

'So, these things can open a portal?'

The other man, Rocinante, who had not spoken a single word since entering, pulled out paper and pen and wrote something down, showing it to his brother.

'Read this,' was all the latter said, placing the paper in the middle of the table.

_There's a problem with your story. In order to cross from Earth to Grand Line with the books, you need something Divine._

'Divine?'

Rocinante nodded.

'Yes. When you open the books, or place them onto each other, and there's also something divine in the room, you're able to cross over to Grand Line. Then you'll arrive in the 'Sphere of Cladio', a sort of defense-mechanism. And when you leave it, you arrive in Grand Line itself. The only human who ever entered Grand Line is Silvers Rayleigh, so congrats, special snowflakes,' Fuji responded.

'But no one of us had something divine,' Bonney replied.

'I remember!' Luffy suddenly yelled: 'After Bonney hit me, I remember!'

'Oh really?' Bonney raised her eyebrow.

'There was a circle of light.'

….

'That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!' Kid growled.

'Say that again, Luffy!' Fuji interrupted.

'A circle of light?'

'Oh God, you guys are dead!' Fuji panicked. Turning towards Doflamingo, she started yelling her head off: 'Oh my _fucking_ god, Doffy! What are we supposed to do! We should kick them out of Grand Line right now!'

'Calm down,' Doflamingo replied.

'I still don't get it,' Kid sighed.

'Alright,' Monet said in her sweet voice: 'Let me explain.'

'There are three realms connected to Earth,' she began, speaking like a teacher to dumb children. However, it didn't feel like she was degrading them, so the Supernova's quickly got over it.

'The first one is Grand Line, where we are right now. It's the realm of Demons, Devils and Hybrids. The second one is 'Starford', the realm of Angels. Only Angels live there, together with some exceptional mythical beasts, although the most of that kind are Hybrids. Then we have the 'Afterworld', where the souls of dead Humans go.'

'Wait… You guys don't go to there?' Law wondered.

'No, when a Devil is killed, he enters the cycle of re-birth. When a Demon is killed, he/she is able to possess the unconsciousness of another one while the body is being healed. For example,' she continued: 'If Vergo-_san_ died, he could possess _waka-sama_'s unconsciousness until we healed his body.'

'So Vergo and Doflamingo are demons?' Drake asked.

'It's Vergo-_san_,' Vergo yelled, nearly hitting Drake into his face.

'Calm down Vergo,' Doflamingo chuckled.

'When Hybrids die, they stay dead,' Monet continued: 'When Angels are killed, they enter the cycle of re-birth as well. For long, no bridge existed between all these realms. The Afterworld and Earth were connected and that was that. However, Gol D. Roger, who was a Devil, possessed the ability of manifesting himself onto Earth. There he met Rayleigh, who he took with him into Grand Line. The books they wrote possessed knowledge of two realms that shouldn't communicate with each other, resulting in the books becoming a portal. In order to stop Humans from going to Grand Line, forces from Starford put a seal onto the books. Only if something from divine origin was present, Humans would be able to come into Grand Line. The last person who was seen with both the original books was Silvers Rayleigh. The Devils of Grand Line put a spell onto them as well. If, by any chance, Humans crossed over, they would become trapped into the 'Sphere of Cladio', where their world would be imitated and they would be trapped until they died. However, there's a limit to how many people the Sphere can handle. You guys were probably over the limit, resulting in an incomplete world. And that's that.'

The Supernova's could only stare. Not only was this a lot of information, no, it was also unbelievable.

'So we're trapped in the realm of Demons?' Hawkins asked in disbelief.

'Seems like it,' Vergo shortly replied.

'We don't care about Devils, Angels and all that other crap,' Urouge said.

'Yeah, we want to go home,' Capone added.

'There's a way for you guys to go back,' Fuji giggled: 'Or you guys find eleven Devils that are willing to each transport one of you to Earth, or you go to the shrine of Cosmos.'

'Cosmos? Shrine?'

'Yeah,' Doflamingo said: 'What Angels can do, we can undo. If something divine is with you, you can come into Grand Line. If you reverse the process, you can go to Earth. Which means, instead of a divine object, you need a rotten object. An object filled with the power of the strongest Devil existing. And that would be Cosmos. He was the strongest Devil ever, until he was ambushed by Angels on Earth and killed. He probably entered the cycle of re-birth, but we're still not sure whether or not he already obtained a new body. However, he has built a shrine where the contract between Demons, Devils and Hybrids is sealed. If you open the two books at that shrine, you'll be able to reverse the process and go back to Earth.'

'Really?! Great!' Luffy yelled: 'Then all we have to do is go find that shrine!'

'It's not that easy though,' Monet interrupted: 'First of all, in order to find the shrine, you need to undo a seal. For that, you need a scroll with ancient saying. This scroll is located in a kingdom. Second of all, the shrine is located in the heart of a mountain. There are six doors sealing the path to the heart. You'll need keys to open them. And these keys are owned by the High Nobles. Corrupted Demons that are hated even amongst Devils, Demons and Hybrids. However, the only reason why Devils don't kill them, is because High Nobles possess ancient scrolls, which contain ways to kill every single person they see as an enemy. Good luck trying to get the keys of six of them,' Monet giggled.

'So… First we need to go to a kingdom and find an ancient scroll, which will reveal the mountain?' Apoo asked.

'Yes.'

'Then we also need six keys of these High Nobles in order to arrive at the heart?' Kid added.

'Yes.'

'And then we just have to open the books and we can go home?'

'Yes, correct.'

'However, getting your hands on the keys and the scroll won't be easy,' Fuji sighed.

'We're used to having it hard.'

'Wait a moment,' Law said: 'Patty spoke to you guys with much respect. So you guys must be important, yet you guys still spoke with Humans like us? Why's that?'

'We're standing far above the ones that can only see what they want to see,' Doflamingo chuckled.

_'__Something is wrong here_,' Law thought: '_Why do they know so much? Why is everyone else ignoring us? And why do they help us?'_

_It is the bond between different species that will turn the tide for the worst or the best._

_'__I guess I'll thrust them for the moment_,' Law finally decided.

_It is the betrayal, regardless of the specie, that will turn the tide for the worst._

-End of Chapter Five-


End file.
